


Blatant

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu's love of giant men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Then, as Yuzu gets close to the door he spots a TV camera and turns a smile towards it. In his peripheral he sees someone edge closer. Yuzu looks over out of curiosity and-Big.Very big.Huge.





	Blatant

The day after free - the free that declared he had _won_ , and granted him the gold medal he _earned_ \- is mostly a blur for Yuzu. He’s escorted between media spaces, placed in front of dozens of cameras and microphones, interviewed by several different people, some welcome and others less so. Thankfully, he’s scheduled to see Matsuoka later on, which is always fun. Still, Yuzu happily poses with his medal in his brand new Team Japan sweatshirt, glowing with pride against a haze of camera flashes, Shoma standing awkwardly at his side like he has been for most of the day. 

Eventually, one of the federation officials pops up from where she was hovering nearby, slipping around from behind the wall of reporters with a strange fluidity that briefly catches Yuzu off guard. He bites down against a sudden, hysterical laugh, and instead flashes her a wobbly smile.

“Time to move on?” Yuzu asks, voice shaking. He hasn’t been able to get rid of this batch of the giggles since Shoma failed to plonk himself in the chair that morning.

Thankfully she doesn’t notice, instead handing him his coat and bag. Next to him Yuzu notices Shoma being guided away by another official. They must be doing separate press events for a while. Once Yuzu has settled his bag on his shoulder, the official begins to guide him down the hallway. 

On his way to his next destination - which, he should probably start asking where he’s going - Yuzu is asked a few stray questions by some reporters on the fringes of the huge group from earlier. He smiles and answers politely, giving the occasional thanks, the official at his elbow steadily shuffling him past everyone. Clearly wherever they’re off to needs to be gotten to as soon as possible. 

Then, as Yuzu gets close to the door he spots a TV camera and turns a smile towards it. In his peripheral he sees someone edge closer. Yuzu looks over out of curiosity and-

Big.

Very big.

_Huge. ___

____

____

It’s only through years of learning how to force a polite expression that Yuzu manages not to gape up at- he doesn’t know this man’s name. This almost obscenely large man; the width of his shoulders is practically double that of Yuzu’s, and the way his arms bulge under his shirt catches Yuzu’s attention immediately. Yuzu wishes, briefly, that they were out in the open. His gaze sweeps over the man’s torso, lingering over his chest, wanting to reach out and see if he’s as rock solid as he seems, or if the muscle would give under the press of Yuzu’s fingertips. Suddenly, Yuzu is very happy his hair is parted to cover the tops of his ears as he feels them heat up under the gleeful warmth of the man’s bright grin. 

“Hey, congratulations!” The man says, and oh, his voice is as nice as his smile, deep and pleasant as it curls around his obvious american accent. This close Yuzu can pick up a hint of the man’s cologne and, of course, he smells great. Yuzu wonders for a quick, delirious second if this man is even real. Most of him looks like he’s been plucked straight from Yuzu’s dreams - if only he was a little taller.

Yuzu summons a quick smile from God knows where, feeling his palms beginning to grow slick with sweat. He nods in lieu of answering verbally, and then remembers with a spark of horror that he probably hasn’t blinked in a while. The subsequent fluttering of his eyelashes is an accident. Mostly.

Just as Yuzu is about to finally turn away and continue his dutiful shuffle, the man goes to speak again.

“You teach me ice skating in Toronto?” The man asks, his tone open and playful. For a second, Yuzu forgets every word he has ever learned in english. 

“Uh”, Yuzu says dumbly, before managing a coy, drawn out, “I don’t know.” He scrunches his nose at the man, allowing himself to give him another lingering glance. Yuzu has earned this after all, he’s a _two time olympic champion_ , he can engage in some harmless flirting. 

The official at his side doesn’t let him to stop so Yuzu throws a secretive smile over his shoulder, and evidently the man catches on because loud, kind laughter follows him as Yuzu is led away into another room.

The grin doesn’t drop from Yuzu’s face as he makes his over to his next conference, his mind wandering. He hopes that man does end up visiting Toronto one day. After all, Yuzu never got his name.

**Author's Note:**

> listen
> 
> LISTEN
> 
> its the anniversary of pyeongchang what else was i supposed to DO


End file.
